Birthday
by God's Tears
Summary: Les années passent et la façon de souhaiter les anniversaires changent.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **34 ANS**

* * *

Quand elle ouvre lentement les yeux, il est assez tôt – six heures trente, d'après le réveil –. Le soleil entre timidement par la fenêtre et les oiseaux se disputent au loin, avant de s'éloigner de la maison. C'est encore silencieux, assez pour qu'elle entende la respiration paisible de son compagnon.

Erza jette un rapide coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule pour l'observer – il a l'air profondément endormi, allongé sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte et le visage légèrement tourné vers elle –. Un doux sourire chatouille ses lèvres puis elle se rappelle de sa mission pour ce matin.

Délicatement – et aussi tranquillement que possible – la jeune femme soulève la couverture. Un nouveau regard dans sa directement, juste pour être sûre de ne pas l'avoir dérangé, et elle se redresse. Presque proche de sa victoire, la rouquine tente de se glisser vers le rebord du lit fortement confortable. Il y a le bruissement du tissu et, soudainement, un bras ferme la ramène au milieu du matelas.

Elle retient un jappement surpris mais pas le frisson de satisfaction qui remonte le long de son dos, quand elle sent des lèvres chaudes se presser contre sa nuque. La pression d'un torse musclé contre ses omoplates fait à peine chuter ses paupières pendant qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière dans une étreinte.

Prise en flagrant délit de fuir le cocon, Erza se retourne entre les bras puissants du jeune homme, pour lui faire face. Son nez touche le sien pendant une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle écarte un peu son visage du sien. Ses yeux plongent dans ceux, plus clairs, qui la fixent intensément.

« Bonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as bien dormi ? »

La pulpe de son pouce caresse tendrement sa pommette puis sa paume s'appuie contre sa joue. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle chasse les mèches bleutées qui ont une tendance pour la rébellion.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ?, murmure-t-il. Tu as le temps de rester encore au lit. »

Sa voix est rauque à cause du sommeil. Ce même reste de sommeil qui brume le regard curieux de Gerald. Sa main s'est évadée sur sa nuque puis son épaule, alors qu'il la regarde toujours.

« Et bien, j'allais préparer le panier pour le pique-nique. Tu peux te rendormir et profiter.

\- Rester à la maison est bien plus plaisant.

\- Hors de question. Et puis, les enfants ont attendu cette journée impatiemment. »

Il grogne longuement, bruyamment, et Erza finit par lui tirer la joue. Il fronce les sourcils, mécontent, en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

« Tu as déjà passé ton anniversaire à lire dans le canapé l'année dernière.

\- C'était plutôt chouette. »

C'est en roulant des yeux qu'elle souhaite se dégager du corps à demi caché par la couette. Elle pose une main contre les pectoraux raffermis pour se redresser mais il l'en empêche en roulant, la piégeant sous lui. Une jambe s'est glissée entre les siennes, furtivement.

« On s'occupera du panier plus tard. »

Ses lèvres se baladent dans son cou et elle relève un peu le menton. Elle sent les caresses discrètes sur ses cuisses, ses hanches, puis sa taille. La chemise est remontée sous ses actions, alors qu'il entame un long baiser. Le bruit de leur bataille langoureuse rompt le calme de la pièce, davantage lorsque les soupirs se muent en gémissements de contentement.

D'une poigne ferme, elle agrippe la crinière du mage qui n'a pas cessé de l'embrasser passionnément. De l'autre main, elle explore le dos dont les muscles roulent sous les gestes. Elle dessine les cicatrices qu'elle croise, étouffe un bruit quand il presse son genou entre ses cuisses qu'elle a commencé à écarter inconsciemment.

Sa langue danse lascivement avec la sienne, ils se séparent pour l'air et pour retirer les vêtements inutiles. Son regard brûle, sans aucun doute autant que son visage. Il inspire quand elle expire, balayant son souffle chaud contre ses côtes quand il a fini assis. Elle les embrasse, échange les positions pour l'avoir à sa merci. Sa bouche trace les contours des abdominaux contractés sous le plaisir, se perd vers la ligne d'un V qu'elle cajole de façon taquine.

Ses mains serpentent sur les cuisses quand les doigts masculins se faufilent dans sa chevelure de feu. Gerald tient fermement une poignée de mèches rouges, pour garder un léger contrôle sur ses pulsions. Elle lève les yeux vers lui avec un sourire en coin, un sourire qu'il lui rend, séducteur, une fois qu'il s'est remit assis. Ses dents mordent sa lèvre inférieure quand elle remonte lentement la sienne le long de son érection, en prenant soin qu'une humidité perdure après son passage.

La rouquine descend une nouvelle fois son visage, sa bouche s'ouvre pour aspirer goulûment les testicules pleines. Elle appuie une paume contre son ventre pour lui intimer de s'allonger et il obéit, gémissant, les paupières closes. Sa langue se presse, parcoure la longueur rigide avant de flatter le bout. Ses doigts se serrent à la base, fermement, et lui tire un juron de satisfaction.

Elle remarque le tressautement de ses hanches quand elle l'enfonce dans sa bouche et ses intestins se tordent sous l'excitation. Le murmure de son prénom vient flatter ses oreillers alors qu'elle mouve sa tête dans un rythme tortueux. Sa main remonte et descend, sa langue danse tout autour du sexe palpitant. Les râles de satisfaction de Gerald l'embrasent davantage, suffisamment pour qu'elle décide d'augmenter brusquement la cadence.

« _H-ha…_ »

Un bruit de succion et un gémissement plus bruyant, puis une respiration qui devient bien plus qu'irrégulière. Erza rouvre les yeux pour se régaler de la vue. Il se tend, retient au mieux les sons ô combien excitants qui sortent de sa gorge. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'attardent sur le bout luisant de sa salive. Elle le suçote pendant que sa poigne garde sa fermeté durant les incessants vas-et-viens. Son pouce flatte le gland quand elle revient langoureusement embrasser ses testicules, juste avant de prendre la relève avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

Encore quelques secondes de plus et, rapidement, elle sent un liquide chaud s'écraser au fond de sa gorge.

Ses paumes effleurent l'intérieur des cuisses musclées pendant qu'elle avale soigneusement jusqu'à remonter doucement sa bouche vers le bout qu'elle lape une dernière fois. La mage plante des baisers sur la peau hâlée, pour atteindre finalement les lèvres encore entrouvertes de son époux. Elle attrape celle inférieure entre ses dents pour tirer dessus, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu dans le torse imberbe.

« Tu me rends dingue Erza… »

La concernée se met à rire, en dessinant la mâchoire carrée par des baisers.

« Je sais, chuchote-t-elle contre son oreille. C'est pour ça que tu restes. »

Les positions changent, le drap s'écrase par terre, les jambes s'entremêlent. La peau finit marquée, des doigts se perdent entre ses cuisses, trouvent cet endroit si sensible qui la rend fiévreuse, haletante, suppliante de plus. Il tient son visage en place quand il l'embrasse avidement.

« Gerald… on a une journée chargée qui nous attend...

\- _Shh_ … »

Son gémissement est étouffé par sa langue gourmande qui explore sa bouche sans restrictions. Il brûle de passion et de désir.

Le dos cambré et la tête relevée, Erza glapit quand les hanches claquent rudement ses fesses. Sa tête s'enfonce dans l'oreiller une fois qu'elle s'est penchée. Les mains sur son corps sont rugueuses et épousent chacune de ses formes. Des baisers laissent une traînée brûlante sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il l'enlace fermement, son bassin ondulant pour créer de délicieuses frictions.

« H-hum… _Gerald…_ »

Il mord son épaule, ses doigts massent circulairement son clitoris pour lui faire voir les étoiles. Et c'est le cas, quand une vague de plaisir balaie tout son corps. Il la maintient à quatre pattes, sa prise reste brute tandis qu'il la rejoint. Son souffle heurte sa nuque puis il se retire. Haletante, elle s'allonge sur le dos pour le voir.

Gerald s'installe doucement sur elle, un sourire qui illumine son visage. Il presse ses lèvres contre son front, ses tempes, son nez, puis sa bouche devenue gonflée sous les baisers ardents. Finalement, sa tête se niche dans son cou. Un soupir la fait frissonner et la demoiselle tapote sa tête.

« Bon anniversaire. »

Il fredonne un remerciement en flattant une pointe durcie par son pouce.

Les minutes passent sans qu'elles soient gênantes. Elle joue avec ses cheveux, affectueusement, lui tirant des petits bruits de satisfaction. Sa joue se frotte. Sa respiration se calme. Le silence revient, après que le bruissement d'un drap ramassé et déposé à la va vite sur eux se stoppe.

Ses paupières se ferment peu à peu – parce qu'elle a envie de profiter de la douce chaleur qui se dégage –.

Quand elle les rouvre, c'est pour voir quatre yeux fixés sur eux, intrigués.

« Pourquoi vous dormez tout nus ? »


End file.
